


in the garden | hyewon

by ryutshin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Café, F/F, Gangnam, Gowon, High School, Loona - Freeform, Love, Romance, Spring, Young, garden, hyejoo, hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryutshin/pseuds/ryutshin
Summary: The beautiful and everlasting feeling of youthful romance shared between two people. Their progression of tragedy, feelings, emotions, and learning told through Park Chaewon and Son Hyejoo in the garden of their suburban high school.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	in the garden | hyewon

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ryutshin c:< btw this is a one shot lmfaoooo

_In the Garden_

_ryutshin_

_\- hyewon -_

  
  


**[I]**

Hyejoo and her family arrive at their new home. The setting was suburban and it wasn’t crowded with people like she was used to. Hyejoo hated it, she hated change. 

She missed the never-ending conversations that surrounded her wherever she went, she missed the beaming lights that came from the buildings outside of her bedroom window, and she missed her two friends.

But she can’t have it anymore. 

Her father spontaneously quit his job and they had to readjust in an unfamiliar town with no similarities to her previous. She was bitter. The only thing that hadn’t changed in her life were the friends that resided inside her computer. It’s why Hyejoo never stopped playing games; despite the endless harassment of her mother. She was too attached. 

Hyejoo’s family owns a cafe now. They utilized the money that they had left when they moved out of Gangnam to achieve Hyejoo’s mom’s dream of opening a cafe. 

Even though they weren’t living lavishly anymore, it was a start to a more fulfilling life; but Hyejoo didn’t feel that way.

**[II]**

Hyejoo was lying prone on the mattress of her twin bed. She shared a room with her sister, but luckily she wasn’t done with whatever she was doing. Hyejoo didn’t care. She was too busy talking to her old friends from Gangnam, relentlessly chattering away in their rooms. They were the only people, outside of her family, that Hyejoo trusted with her life. 

“I don’t know anyone here, and I actually don’t even know how to get to school on Monday.” Hyejoo said whilst she stared into the screen of her phone.

“You’ll be fine, Hyejoo! Just make some new friends!” Ye-rim replied.

“Ye-rim, stop saying bullshit.” Yeojin retorted, Ye-rim pouted.

“Hyejoo could barely look at us in the eyes the first time we tried to talk to her. She was literally about to piss her pants.” 

“Fuck you, Yeojin.” Hyejoo said.

Yeojin shrugged. “It’s the truth, man.” 

“Ye-rim! Come eat dinner!” A voice could be heard from the background of Ye-rim’s audio. 

“COMING!” 

“Okay, I have to go.”

“Hyejoo, remember to be nice and make friends. Okay?” 

“Love you! Bye!” She said before shutting off her phone while she ran to the door. 

  
  


“So, what are you going to do now?” Yeojin asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe God will magically give me a girlfriend to end my suffering.” 

Yeojin sighed. Pinching the skin in between her eyebrows as she shook her head in disappointment.

“You are so sad, Hyejoo…”

“So, so sad.” 

Hyejoo heard a knob turning behind her. 

“Alright, I gotta go. I think my sister’s coming” Hyejoo said.

“Okay, see you... whenever, Hyejoo.” Yeojin shut off the call. 

_Whenever…_ Hyejoo couldn’t help but feel a small pinch in her chest, the sensation of a pit in her stomach once she heard the call drop. 

  
  


Hyejoo’s sister came in with a school uniform hung on a hanger. She was holding it by the metal hook. 

“Here.” She said, laying it down on Hyejoo’s twin bed. She was shuffling to the other side, with a small croissant hanging out of her mouth. She took a seat next to her sister.

“Stop! You’re spilling it.” Hyejoo repressed her screech. 

“Am not.” she replied, her mouth muffling with bread. The crumbs were falling onto the mattress, Hyejoo hurriedly brushing them onto the wooden floor. 

A glare. Hyejoo glared at her sister in disgust while she ate the last bit of her croissant, then she felt her sister’s arm hang over her shoulders. The atmosphere suddenly changed.

“It’ll be okay, Hyejoo. You’ll adjust, just relax and enjoy it.” 

Hyejoo didn’t respond, all she did was stare at the ground with sadness and anxiety that filled her eyes.

Then she felt a hand scrambling the top of her head, frizzing up the hair that laid upon it.

“HEY!” She yelled while her sister got up and left the room to go to the living room. Hyejoo followed behind.

**[III]**

The weekend passed and Hyejoo spent the whole time playing games with her online friends. It felt too fast and all she could feel was the anxiety that was growing every hour that went until she had to go to school. She knew she wasn’t all that sociable and she knew she wasn’t the easiest person to approach, so all Hyejoo could wonder about was how her classmates were going to be. She was wondering about whether or not she would have the ability to make new friends. The thoughts were scrambling in her head, and games were the only thing that took her mind off of it. So that’s what Hyejoo did. She played games for the entirety of her weekend.

**[IV]**

It was Monday morning and Hyejoo had her uniform on, she stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like thirty minutes. Her long black hair, that she constantly fixed, flowed over her shoulders. The mascara on her eyelashes that made her eyes sharper. The natural lip tint which made her look more beautiful than humanly possible. Hyejoo looked alluring, but she didn’t think so. She was stressing over what they would think of her, how they would react. 

Hyejoo didn’t know, and she didn’t want to go to school; but she knew it was the inevitable. She left her room and quietly closed her door, she didn’t want to wake her sister up. Breakfast was already prepared on the table by her mom. 

“Ready for school?” Her mom asked as she drank coffee on the other side of the table.

“Uh, sure.” Hyejoo replied. There’s no reason to worry her mom about it, she thought; but Hyejoo’s mom knew her too well. 

Hyejoo was staring at her rice, not noticing her mom getting up and laying a hand on Hyejoo’s shoulder. She felt a squeeze that gave her comfort. 

“I know it’s hard readjusting to new things, but this is our life now. And I'm sure you’ll be fine at school, I heard the kids here are nice.” 

Hyejoo didn’t respond, she just kept picking at the grains of rice residing in her metal bowl. She didn’t have an appetite. 

**[V]**

The bell rang and everyone was seated in their designated spots. The teacher was up on the podium of the class, waiting for everyone to get settled. Hyejoo stood at the front with her eyes glued on the floor. Introductions were starting. 

“Attention!” the teacher commanded. The class gradually came to silence. 

“This is our new transfer student, Son Hyejoo. Please welcome her into our school and treat her well.”

“Hyejoo, why don’t you make your introduction?” it was more of a command than a question. 

Hyejoo propped her head up at the teacher, hesitantly agreeing. 

She bowed down while saying: 

“Hello, I’m Son Hyejoo… Thank You.” her voice was low and timid.

She slowly raised her head up again, and met eyes with a girl sitting in the second row. Her eyes were dazzling and her hair curled into blonde waves. Hyejoo felt still.

“Okay, you can take a seat at the back of the class over there.” The teacher said pointing at the empty seat in the back corner of the class, near the door. 

**[VI]**

It was break time and Hyejoo remained in her seat. She didn’t know what to do or where to go so she just sat there. Staring at her twiddling fingers. The blonde girl was leaning against her desk talking to the girls that surrounded her, giggles kept coming from their direction. It attracted Hyejoo’s attention. 

Hyejoo slowly raised her head up, just enough, to get a look at the girl. She felt warm whenever she looked at her, her heart rate increasingly rising. Then her head turned over to Hyejoo, Hyejoo was stunned. 

They met eyes again. 

Butterflies were taking over Hyejoo’s stomach as she snapped her head back down at her hands. _Shit._ Hyejoo didn’t mean to stare but she couldn’t help it, something about that girl made her feel… _something._

Maybe it was how her eyes looked gleaming in the spotlight of the sun, or was it her blonde hair that made her look like a divine goddess. Maybe the way her soft, perky voice sounded in the distance, she didn’t know

. 

Hyejoo was feeling these things for the first time, and it was with a complete stranger she didn’t even know the name of. 

**[VII]**

Days passed and motivated Hyejoo came to school with eagerness and will. It was like that girl had sparked some passion for her to go to class. Something about seeing her everyday compelled Hyejoo to forget about moving and learned to love going to school… Although it might not be for the right reason. 

It was lunch time and Hyejoo found a garden at the back of the school. It was spring so there were cherry blossom trees blooming. Hyejoo chose to sit at a bench that was in front of a large, old tree filled with bloomed white ,splashed with pink flowers. The wind was blowing through the air and the breeze perfectly hit on her face, flowers riding the wind. Hyejoo closed her eyes in an attempt to release the tension from her mind, she sat up straight which was unusual from her regular slouching position. It was from the gaming she relentlessly did everytime she had the chance. 

Then she felt a vibration travel through the wood of the bench. 

Hyejoo turned her head and to her surprise, it was her. She was staring straight forward into the distance, her hair blowing in the wind. She had a slight squint due to the glare of the sun. 

Hyejoo had no reaction, she couldn’t get one out even if she wanted to. Her face was dull and she was staring right at the blonde haired girl. 

“You’re weird.” She said. It made Hyejoo turn back to the ground.

“But it makes you… Mysterious.” Hyejoo didn’t know if that was supposed to be a good thing or not.

“My name’s Park Chaewon, and… Obviously I already know yours.” Her head turned to Hyejoo who was sitting on the other side of the bench. There was a space that separated them. 

“Oh… Uhm, I didn’t expect you to remember…” Hyejoo was stumbling over her words, Park Chaewon, the girl she’s been crushing on ever since she got to this school, is talking to her. Then she felt a small wind that came from her left side, Park Chaewon reached her hand out.

_Huh..?_ Hyejoo was confused. _What’s she doing? Am I supposed to shake her hand?_

Hyejoo sat still and stared at Chaewon’s hand, she didn’t know what to do. Chaewon shook her hand to try to signal Hyejoo to take it.

Their hands touched for the first time. 

“Let’s be friends. I like you.” Chaewon was straight-forward and confident. Well, it’s not a surprise. She could afford to be considering she’s one of the most popular girls in the school. Sometimes there were even lines of people waiting to talk or take pictures with her outside, girls and boys. Hyejoo didn’t know why. 

“Ah… Okay.” Hyejoo responded after a moment of thought, her shoulders slouched and she returned to her normal position. 

“Come on.” Chaewon got up and nodded her head towards the back entrance of the school.

“I’ll buy you milk.” Her lips opened to a charming crooked smile that made Hyejoo’s heart flutter.

Chaewon started to walk and Hyejoo was frozen on the bench trying to process what happened. It took her a second before snapping out of her trance; running to catch up to the girl who had her hands stuffed into her pockets and hair tied up with a black ribbon. 

Hyejoo thinks she will remember this moment forever.

  
  
  
  
  


**[VIII]**

Hyejoo was in her room again and she was rambling. She was rambling to Choerry and Yeojin about the new “love of her life”. She couldn’t stop talking about her. She couldn’t stop talking about Park Chaewon. Choerry and Yeojin were ecstatic for her, they were happy. They were feeling the feelings friends are supposed to have when they hear that something good is happening to their friend, no, best friend. 

They stayed up talking the whole night, whispering and giggling as Hyejoo rambled on about Chaewon. She rambled about how Chaewon’s blonde hair makes her ten times more beautiful, although she would think Chaewon would look beautiful regardless. She was rambling about how Chaewon’s hands felt soft and how it just felt right to hold them, even though she’s only held them one time. She was rambling about how Chaewon was the prettiest girl she’s ever seen. 

Choerry was smiling like an idiot listening to Hyejoo go on about her new love life, it even made her want somebody of her own. 

Yeojin was trying to hide and wipe the tears that kept coming out while she listened to Hyejoo. They’ve never seen Hyejoo have a crush before.

“That’s beautiful, Hyejoo. You’re so in love... ” Yeojin said through the call as her voice was cracking due to the endless sobs. 

“I don’t know who this Chaewon is but I hope you end up together!” Choerry said ecstatically. 

“Oh shit, it’s 2 A.M.” Hyejoo panicked, she had school tomorrow. They all did. 

“Okay, love you guys! Bye!” Hyejoo shut off the call. 

“Yeojin did you hear that?”

Yeojin stopped crying. “Did Hyejoo just say… ‘Love you’?” 

“Maybe Park Chaewon really is a goddess.”

They kept the conversation going for no more than five minutes before ending the call and drifting off to sleep.

**[IX]**

Hyejoo was sitting at her desk, head down, at the back corner of the room. She didn’t have any other friends and she was too scared to approach Chaewon, she didn’t know where she was anyway. So, Hyejoo decided to take a nap during break. 

In mid-slumber she felt something mildly slam on the edge of her desk, slowly raising her head to see what it was. 

_Milk?_

A small box of strawberry milk was on the corner of Hyejoo’s table, still being gripped by whoever brought it in the first place. Hyejoo looked up. It was the girl that felt like the love of her life, Park Chaewon. 

“Meet me in the garden.” Chaewon was referring to the same spot at lunch. 

“Okay, later.” She said before dashing off to her friends. 

Hyejoo didn't say anything, she couldn't. Chaewon gave her no time to react, but it was certain that she was going to be at the garden later. 

Hyejoo was sitting at the bench, sipping on boxed strawberry milk. A second one laying beside her, it was for Chaewon; but, Chaewon never came. 

It made Hyejoo’s heart drop.

_Where is she..? Maybe she had to retake a test or something…_ She thought while she slowly walked back to class, eyes glued to the ground. 

Chaewon wasn’t in class either. 

**[X]**

The weekend passed and Hyejoo couldn’t stop glancing at the strawberry milk that sat on her desk. She never drank it. She wanted to keep it as some sort of… _memory?_ Hyejoo kept wondering why Chaewon never showed up, why she wasn’t there the rest of school. It felt like a storm cloud was hanging over her head the entire weekend; but, Hyejoo had too much pride to let it show. So, she didn’t show it. She didn’t show the sadness from the never-stopping thoughts of Chaewon. 

Per usual, Hyejoo distracted herself with games, her Gangnam friends, and homework. She would help at the cafe whenever she felt like it, but she mostly spent time at home. 

Chaewon never left Hyejoo’s mind.

**[XI]**

It was Monday again, and this time Chaewon was in class. She came later than usual, but during the time she wasn’t there, Hyejoo only felt disappointment. Then she heard the hurried shuffling of shoes coming from outside of the door. 

There she was, Park Chaewon, bowing and apologizing endlessly to the teacher as she was rushing to her desk. 

Her eyes lit up once she saw Chaewon come in late. It made her forget about her not showing up on Friday, it made her forget about the disappointment. 

They didn’t talk during the break because Hyejoo didn’t know where Chaewon was, and Chaewon never approached Hyejoo. So they didn’t. They didn’t talk, and Hyejoo was waiting anxiously for lunch. 

It was lunch and Hyejoo was sitting at the exact same spot, she waited for Chaewon and this time she actually showed up. Hyejoo turned her head to the sound of shoes crashing through pebbles and dirt, Chaewon was making her way over. 

She stood in front of Hyejoo, hands tied behind her back. They kept eye contact for a while before Hyejoo reached her hand out with a box of strawberry milk that was hidden behind her back. Her eyes were wide open, she was waiting for Chaewon to accept her “gift”.

Chaewon slowly took the milk and scanned it while the tips of her fingers were gripped against the carton. The same crooked smile appeared on her face again, it never failed to give Hyejoo that same feeling of ecstasy. The feeling that she was addicted to. The feeling that she got every time she saw Park Chaewon. 

Chaewon walked over to the same spot that she took last time, the space remaining between them. Hyejoo didn’t like that space. 

“Thanks.” Chaewon finally started the conversation. 

“Sorry I didn’t show up on Friday, I had to take care of some things.” Chaewon stared at the side of Hyejoo’s face before they met eyes. 

“It’s okay.”

“You’re here now.” Hyejoo’s words made Chaewon’s eyes widen, she turned back to stare straight in an attempt to hide her reaction. 

“So, what did you do without me?” Chaewon said with airy laugh after, she was trying to break the tension that she was feeling. 

“Sat here.” Hyejoo shrugged. 

“Fun.” 

“You could say.” 

They stared at the distance again before Chaewon smiled and giggled to herself. It made Hyejoo turn her head, although interrupted by Chaewon’s tug on her hand. Chaewon was already standing and she was trying to go somewhere. Hyejoo undoubtedly and willingly followed her. 

They ran through the concrete path, leading to a field of grass that was just past the green house. Chaewon was giddly and Hyejoo couldn’t help but feel compelled to laugh as well. It was like a movie. Hyejoo wished for time to slow down so she could live in euphoria a little longer, but of course, it went by even faster. 

Chaewon turned around and her hair followed the wind, they made eye contact with their hands still linked together. 

It was still, time felt still, and the both of them were still. They were drowning in each others’ presence; not a single step was taken or a bone in their body moved. It was them, the spring breeze, and the vibrancy of the sun. Enjoying the company and the sounds of grass blowing with the wind, it was _surreal._

Shortly after, they were interrupted by the school bell, which mellowed from a distance. It broke their haze. Their hands fell back to their sides and the eye contact broke, they were embarrassed but they didn’t know why. They resorted to the last thing they could do to break the awkwardness that was emittently there, laughing. 

Chaewon started to walk back to class, and Hyejoo just followed behind as always. 

**[XII]**

School days went on and Hyejoo felt that same passion to go to school, to go see Chaewon. The routine went the same as always: Hyejoo waiting on the bench for Chaewon, strawberry milk boxes stashed in between her hands for the both of them. Spending the lunch time together in the garden, enjoying the presence of one another and the spring weather. Cherry blossom flowers scurrying across the ground and sounds of birds chirping around them, it felt… right.

There wasn’t much chatter, they both enjoyed the beauty of _silence_. Occasionally, they shared stories and jokes that gave a sense of what their life was like; but it never went too into detail. They didn’t mind it. 

The weekend came again and though she was relieved from the school work, there was always that eagerness for Monday to come again so she could see Chaewon. 

They never exchanged numbers, Chaewon never brought it up and Hyejoo never had the courage to ask. It made Hyejoo scrunch her eyebrows, frustrated in herself for the timidness that wouldn’t go away. She should be grateful anyways, _right?_ She gets to spend her lunch time and the rest of the school year with the girl that she _loves?_ Actually, Hyejoo didn’t know if she was in love. It just felt like the right word to use, she’s never been in love before so how would she know. 

She just knew being with Park Chaewon made her happy. 

**[XIII]**

Monday, dopamine was basically fuming out of Hyejoo’s body. It made her family give discerning faces, Hyejoo has never been so excited to go to school before; but, her mom was relieved. She was surprised to see her daughter settle in so quickly, she knew that Hyejoo hated change; but she didn’t know what made her love this change so much. 

Lunch time, the best part of the day for Hyejoo. Strawberry milk in both hands, she waited patiently. Chaewon came, but this time something changed. Where she sat, there was no more space. The space that was so dreaded, was gone.

Hyejoo couldn’t help but smile to herself and let out a relieved laugh. Chaewon turned her head, confusion was plastered on her face. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Huh? Oh… Nothing.” 

“What? Come on tell me!” Chaewon whined, lightly punching the side of Hyejoo’s arm. 

All Hyejoo could do was smile, she didn’t respond to Chaewon. She just offered her milk from a small pink carton, the same milk that she got Chaewon every day that she could; and as always, Chaewon accepted it. 

They sat there, on _their_ bench with not a student in sight. No one really came to the garden, they all crowded the cafeteria which was too loud and chaotic. Sometimes there would be some students walking around but it wasn’t common. It was _their_ safe space, they cherished it. Chaewon and Hyejoo were still sipping on the small carton of milk, feeling little warmth from the heat emitting from each other in close distance. 

Then, Hyejoo felt a head on her shoulder. It took her by surprise but she didn’t move, she didn’t want to move. So she didn’t, she just kept sipping on the milk that was nearly gone. 

Chaewon had her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder, the half-empty boxed milk was residing on her lap; clamped by both of her hands. A smile peeped but it was hidden by her hair, Hyejoo didn’t see it. 

**[XIV]**

Tuesday, Chaewon wasn’t there that day and Hyejoo felt a burden inside her chest the whole time. She didn’t know why she missed Chaewon so much, but it felt pathetic. It felt pathetic that she couldn’t last a day without seeing her. Hyejoo would glance over at her desk, but she didn’t know why she did it so often. She thinks it’s a habit. It wasn’t like Chaewon would magically show up, although Hyejoo wished that she would. Disappointment, again. This time it could be seen on her face.

Hyejoo did the same thing that she always did for lunch, go to the garden. She sat on the bench and stared at the ground. She hoped that Chaewon would come but she knew that she wouldn’t. Hyejoo just drank her milk while she listened to the chirping of birds. Hyejoo never liked milk that much, but it was something that they shared; and it reminded her of Chaewon, so she drank it anyway. 

**[XV]**

Wednesday, they were resting in the field of grass. Hyejoo's head was on top of Chaewon’s lap, eyes closed while the gleam of the sun beamed upon them. Chaewon was leaning back onto her hands, head tilted up to the sky and eyes shut as well. Hyejoo opened one of her eyes and peeked, Chaewon could sense it somehow so she opened her eyes as well. Turning her head down to look at Hyejoo, but she didn’t catch her staring. Hyejoo closed her eyes before Chaewon could see, acting like nothing had happened. It was Chaewon’s turn to stare this time. 

Chaewon ran one finger through Hyejoo’s hair which was black and splitted a little left from the middle. Hyejoo kept her eyes closed, she didn’t want to do anything that would halt Chaewon’s movements. 

They stayed like that until the bell rang.

**[XVI]**

Thursday, they sat at the bench again. They were both staring somewhere in front of them, arms touching side by side. There was silence until it was broken by Chaewon.

“Hey, Son Hyejoo.” 

“Hm”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Okay.” 

“Uhm… My friend. She likes this one person, a lot, and she said that she felt butterflies every time she saw them. Like, it felt like excitement surging through her body and it was like that every time. But, she’s scared that if she does something… that person will hate her. They’re going to hate her because she has to leave, but she doesn’t know when.” 

“What would you do, Hyejoo?” 

“Uhm…” Hyejoo pursed her lips, she was thinking. She didn’t know why Chaewon chose to ask her this question, but she should answer. 

“I think she should confess. Even though she’s leaving, I think the person would be grateful that she told them how she felt. And, maybe one day they could reunite again.”

“Ah, I see.” Chaewon laughed to herself, eyes glued to the ground. 

They sat the rest of the time in silence. 

**[XVII]**

_Friday,_ Chaewon and Hyejoo were on the bench again. 20 minutes had already passed since lunch had started, and all they did was the same thing. Sip on strawberry milk from a small box and enjoy the existence of each other; but something felt wrong. Hyejoo didn’t feel right, she could see the distraught face that Chaewon was making the entire time. 

_Should I ask? I don’t know._

There it was again, the timidness that kept Hyejoo from doing a lot of things. She wanted to ask, but her mind wouldn’t let her. Every time she opened her mouth, nothing could come out and all she felt was a pressure in her chest. Hyejoo gave up. She just laid back into the bench and stared at the ground in disappointment. Then she heard a voice: 

“Hyejoo.” 

Hyejoo slowly turned her head up, then instantly she felt Chaewon’s lips touch hers. Her eyes were open, she didn’t expect it. Chaewon stayed there, she waited for Hyejoo to do something back, something that indicated acceptance. Hyejoo closed her eyes and intentionally placed her hand on top of Chaewon’s. They stayed there with no space that kept them apart, until Chaewon gently pulled away. 

“I like you.” Chaewon said. 

“Me too.” 

“I-, I- mean I like you too.” Hyejoo stuttered. 

Hyejoo remembered something, and this time she actually had the confidence to ask. 

“Uhm, can you give me your number?” 

“Oh… Well, I don’t really have my phone on me right now. Uh… I left it at home! I’ll give it to you on monday!” Chaewon spit out in a hurry.

“Oh… Okay.” Hyejoo reluctantly agreed, she didn’t know why Chaewon just wouldn’t say the number… But, she shouldn’t ask. 

**[XVIII]**

Hyejoo was ecstatic the whole weekend. Park Chaewon and Son Hyejoo… Kissed! 

Obviously, the first people she told were Choerry and Yeojin. They were pretty excited too, it was Hyejoo’s first kiss. They couldn’t help but be anything other than excited. 

Her family members noticed too, but the only person that brought it up was her sister.

“What’s got you all, like… that.” Her sister asked.

“Like what?” 

“That.” 

“What?” 

“You know what, nevermind.” 

Hyejoo knew exactly what her sister was talking about, and she couldn’t help but smile like an idiot to herself after. 

She couldn’t wait to see Park Chaewon on Monday. 

**[XIX]**

Hyejoo walked into a classroom filled with chatter. They all surrounded Chaewon’s empty desk, why?

Suddenly, the adrenaline that blasted through her veins made her timidness disappear. 

_Where was Chaewon?_

Hyejoo hurriedly rushed over to two girls who were obviously gossiping among themselves, they looked like they knew something. Although her timidness still lingered, she had the courage to ask. 

“... Excuse me?” A voice that came from beside them made the girls turn their head.

“Do you know where Park Chaewon is?” 

“Haven’t you heard? She dropped out. She debuted as an idol under Blockberry Creative in Seoul.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @ryutshin


End file.
